moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
France
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Country | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Nice; Paris | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Nice: Nice is a city located in the southeastern region of France. It is part of the Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur and is the fifth largest city in the country. One of the communes found in Nice is La Turbie, which is part of Savoy or the Principality of Monaco. Nice was featured in the 1998 action movie Ronin and was one of several notable French locales seen in the film. It was the sight of an armored convoy that was transporting a highly sought-after briefcase that became the target of both Russian mobsters as well as members of the Irish Republican Army and U.S. Special Forces operatives. Two of the interested parties, Sam and Deirdre, staked out the area and eventually ambushed the convoy at La Turbie. They pursued the survivors through the surrounding countryside and the Old Town of Nice. After a lengthy car chase and gun battle in the Port of Nice, one of their team members, Gregor, betrayed the group and disappeared after stealing a car. ; Paris: Paris is the capital and largest city of France. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. An important settlement for more than two millennia, Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. Films that take place in * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) * 2012 (2009) * 28 Days Later (2002) * Armageddon (1998) * Behind the Nudist Curtain * Count of Monte Cristo, The (2002) * European Vacation (1985) * Hannibal Rising (2007) * Hellraiser: Bloodline (1996) * Last Horror Film, The * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Mars Attacks! (1996) * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932) * Now You See Me * Phantom of the Opera (1943) * Retro Puppet Master * Ronin (1998) * Superman II (1980) * Textiles * Under the Cherry Moon (1986) In film 2001: A Space Odyssey Along with the United States, Russia, Germany and China, was part of a joint venture between the super-powers to create the Space Station One international transport station midway between the Earth and the moon. Armageddon Many countries and major cities across the globe are devastated by flaming meteorites that strike the planet, including Paris, France. Mars Attacks! In Mars Attacks, the Martians attack France and destroy the Eiffel Tower. Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:France Category:2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:2012 (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Casablanca/Miscellaneous Category:Count of Monte Cristo, The (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:European Vacation (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Hannibal Rising (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Le Manoir du diable (1896)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Mars Attacks! (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Murders in the Rue Morgue (1932)/Miscellaneous Category:Ronin (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Superman/Miscellaneous Category:Superman II/Miscellaneous Category:Textiles/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1939)/Miscellaneous Category:Under the Cherry Moon (1986)/Miscellaneous